


First Date

by Misskiku



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskiku/pseuds/Misskiku
Summary: Original written for the shooting star yoosung zine.Yoosung & MC have their first date, but unbeknownst to them, they're being followed...!
Relationships: Kim Yoosung/Main Character
Kudos: 24





	First Date

Each passing second felt like an hour. Yoosung glanced at his phone to only find that two minutes had gone by since he’d last checked. The tight, nervous knot in his belly constricted again, releasing a swarm of buzzing, anxious butterflies into his chest. He took a deep breath, held it, and slowly exhaled. 

He had time. He’d reached the meeting place for their date an hour early. Nervously fiddling with his phone, Yoosung checked his messages again.

Nothing from her. No news is good news, right? Yoosung tried to steady his rapidly beating heart as he went through the texts Seven and Zen had sent him last night. Zen’s advice was pretty standard. Wear deodorant but not too much, get there early, make sure his clothes were clean and ironed. Yoosung ignored the last part about ditching his hoodie. Besides, she said she liked it, and that’s all that mattered. 

Despite having showered the moment he got up, Yoosung angled his head to stealthily check whether or not he smelled weird. Or if he smelled at all. He got a crisp whiff of the deodorant he’d applied and nothing else. Did that mean he’d put too much on? Yoosung’s heart pounded in his ears. There was nothing he could do about it now but it worked his stomach into knots. 

Yoosung narrowed his eyes warily at the new texts from Seven. Most of them made sense and echoed the advice from Zen but there were a few that made Yoosung pause and reread them. He’d decided against wearing a lucky talisman on the inside of his pants, mainly because the more he thought about it the more he realised how embarrassed he’d be if she saw it. Not that he was worried about anything like  _ that  _ happening. It was only their first date; it would be way too soon for something like that. 

_ Right?  _

Yoosung swallowed thickly and tried to remember which underpants he’d worn this morning and desperately hoped and prayed that he hadn’t chosen the one with puppies on it. It had been a gift from his Aunt last Christmas and was definitely clean and barely worn but if she happened to see it-

Yoosung stopped that thought in its tracks as heat began to crawl up his cheeks, and returned to reading the rest of the messages. There was one curious message from Seven that just said “remember, don’t blow it.” 

Blow it? Blow what? Yoosung’s mind ticked over for a moment, and then two, before something clicked. 

_ Did that mean what he thought it meant…?  _

Yoosung blew out a sharp puff of air and pocketed his phone, ignoring the burning flush that threatened to wash down his neck. Enough of that. He turned to the store window behind him and smoothed down his hoodie. A dark crimson had settled across his face. He cupped his cheeks with his hands, feeling the warmth radiate onto his fingers. He really, really hoped the blush would fade before she arrived. He didn’t want to have to explain this.

Pushing that thought out of his mind, Yoosung restlessly fixed his hair in the window, combing his fringe with a brisk sweep of his fingers. He peered at his reflection and adjusted his hair for a second time. He stole his jittery fingers to his sides and stepped back, giving himself a once over. He’d worn the hoodie that she said she liked and a pair of well-fitting jeans that were still flexible enough so that he didn’t feel constrained. His shoes were well worn but clean and comfortable. He’d dressed casually but… was it too casual? He’d taken Zen’s advice to heart about trying not to overdo it and to just be himself. After all, that’s who she’d fallen for in the first place. 

Yoosung’s heart fluttered at that thought. He reached into his pocket to draw out his phone and check the time when a figure moved into his peripheral vision. He turned on instinct and his heart leapt in his chest, soaring as if it had grown wings and taken flight when his eyes landed on her.

Her smile stole his breath away and he could think of nothing else but her. 

“Sorry, am I late?” she asked with a breathless laugh. It was music to his ears. Sweet and light and enchanting. “I didn’t get the time wrong, did I?” She checked her phone, sending Yoosung an apologetic smile that lodged his heart in his throat. He was speechless. Lost for words, blood rushing to his cheeks, to his ears, down his neck. 

This was actually happening. 

“N-No!” Yoosung choked out, clearing his throat when his voice broke slightly. “You’re… you’re not late. I just got here early.” 

An hour early. Not like he was going to tell her that. 

“Oh, that’s good!” she sighed in relief. “I was so worried I was going to be late. I even got up super early just in case but then I lost track of time…” 

She laughed again and Yoosung was bewitched. His heart galloped in his chest at the nervous smile on her face, the bashful glimmer in her eyes and the way she curled a lock of her hair behind her ear. It was such a simple gesture but it left his mouth dry. His blood felt like it was on fire, buzzing with a foreign magic akin to lightning. 

If there was ever a time for Yoosung to believe in magic, it was now. 

He had to swallow before he could speak again. “Sh-Shall we go? I found a really nice cafe with an amazing view. It’s not too far from here.” 

Her eyes lit up. “You’ve sold me already. Lead the way!” 

Walking side by side, Yoosung felt his heart lift. All his nerves from before had slid off his shoulders as easily as discarding a coat and his steps felt light. The anxious planning, the weeks, days and hours before their date finally slid into place and Yoosung led the way through the streets to the busy seafront lined with gorgeous cafes and restaurants. The weather was perfect. The sun dipped behind clouds, tempering its heat, and the sea was flat and calm, a gorgeous, radiant blue. 

“It’s beautiful,” she said, lost in awe as she stared out to sea. 

_ “You’re beautiful,” _ Yoosung almost said, the words lodged in his throat as a scorching blush roared across his cheeks. He swallowed, mouth dry, barely managing to agree with her let alone compliment her looks. At this rate he would combust before their date was up.

* * *

After a short walk down the seafront, admiring the view, they reached the bustling cafe and Yoosung was suddenly very glad he took Zen’s advice and reserved a table early. The cafe, seated up on a hill, faced the sea and had a stunning view of the crystal clear waters from up high. 

“You were right, this place is amazing!” she commented, gazing around the busy cafe. “And just look at the view!” She bounced up and down on her toes in a bubbly excitement, her attention never lingering in one spot for long. “Oh, look at those cakes!” 

Like a child in a candy store, she dashed over to the display case with wide eyes and a delighted gasp. Yoosung laughed. The date suddenly became effortless. Almost… normal. Blissful, even. Yoosung ordered coffee and cake for them both, finding that the words came easy, finding the courage to pay for it all like Zen had advised him to, even as she protested. 

“Fine,” she said at last. “But next time, I’m paying.” 

Yoosung’s heart could’ve stopped right then and there. 

_ Next time.  _

“All right,” Yoosung conceded despite the blazing rush her words had sent shooting through his veins. He wondered if she could hear the roar of his blood in his ears, the thundering of his heart pounding in his chest. It was dizzying and exhilarating all the same. 

Yoosung took their number and led the way to their reserved table by the large, rounded windows overlooking the sea below. It was perfect. Despite the crowded tables surrounding them, despite the noise and thrum of the customers, it might as well have been just the two of them. 

Almost. 

“Wow, there’s so many couples here,” she noticed, glancing around at the tables nearby. “This must be a popular date location.” 

It was true. The majority of people around them were in pairs. Couples. Holding hands, making eyes across the rounded tables. 

“Sorry,” Yoosung apologised quickly, feeling his cheeks redden. “I had no idea.” 

“Why are you apologising?” she brushed it off lightly. “We’re on a date too, remember? We fit right in.” 

Oh. 

Yoosung’s cheeks burned brighter at her admission, at the acknowledgement that they were on a date. That they were a couple. Having it put into words made it suddenly so  _ real.  _ So obvious. It made his heart flutter and buzz in the strange way it always did around her. 

It wasn’t long before their cakes and coffee arrived, only a few minutes that they spent lost in an easy conversation, and the way she gasped and cooed in delight when the waitress brought them over brought a smile to Yoosung’s face. A laugh bubbled in his chest. He loved - no,  _ adored  _ \- how such a simple thing as a cake brought so much joy to her. How she expressed herself so freely, so openly. So honestly in front of him. 

And, in turn, Yoosung felt he could be himself around her. He could be natural. No trying to impress, no acting or doing something only because someone thought he should. Just like how she’d asked him about his interests and supported him choosing his own path. He felt like he was discovering himself for the first time when he was with her. He was paying attention to how he felt, what he wanted. What he needed. What he enjoyed. 

He enjoyed being with her. 

“Ooh, they look so good!” She gushed, already aiming the delicate silver spoon at her cheesecake as if she were determining the best angle to start devouring it from. “I definitely made the right choice. Cookies ‘n’ cream is always the way to go.” She stabbed the cheesecake with her spoon after deliberating as if cheesecake-eating was an art and finally tasted it, sighing with the spoon still in her mouth. “So good!” 

Yoosung’s heart fluttered and he focused his attention on trying his double chocolate mousse cake instead of the burning flush colouring his cheeks. She was so cute. Too cute. And if he didn’t have a melt-in-your-mouth piece of cake on his tongue he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from saying so out loud. His heart was as full as his mouth. He needed to watch himself or else he was going to say something embarrassing. Or accidentally make a declaration of love in the middle of the cafe.

That was  _ definitely  _ not something to try on a first date.

He looked up bashfully from his cake as she sipped her cappuccino and sighed happily. She smiled at him and gestured with her spoon towards her cheesecake. 

“Want some? It’s  _ really  _ good!” 

So she’d said. The corners of his mouth pulled up in amused delight at her obvious enjoyment. “Sure. You seem to be enjoying it.” Yoosung breathed a laugh and glanced at his spoon, dirtied with own cake. He went to grab his napkin and wipe the crumbs off when a spoon appeared before him. Held out towards him with a spoonful of cheesecake on it. 

Her spoon. 

Yoosung’s heart leapt into his mouth as their eyes met. She smiled innocently, offering him a spoonful of cheesecake. The same spoon she’d had between her lips seconds earlier. He lost all the air in his lungs. His heart stopped. With every ounce of his strength and willpower, with a flame burning furiously across his cheeks Yoosung leant forward and closed that final distance and caught the spoon between his lips. It slipped out cleanly, a gentle brush of metal as she pulled back her spoon and Yoosung swallowed thickly. 

She smiled brightly, stabbing her spoon into her cheesecake again and relished another mouthful. “Do you like it?” 

Yoosung almost choked on his spit as he realised he hadn’t tasted it at all - he’d practically swallowed it in one whole bite - and nodded stiffly. “Y-Yeah. It was good.” 

All he could focus on was that spoon. The same spoon that she drew up to her lips again. Those soft, plump pink lips of hers that pulled open into a perfect ‘O’ and accepted the spoon, pursing closed around it just like his had. His blood electrified, shooting a jolt like lightning through his blood as she sighed dreamily. 

She hadn’t even noticed that they’d shared an indirect kiss and he could hardly breathe. He quickly snatched up his coffee and took a few burning gulps. He needed to calm his nerves, his heart, before he smouldered into nothing but ash. He didn’t know how she could do something like that so innocently when he wouldn’t have even dared to think about it.

“Can I try yours?” she asked, tilting her head cutely with that innocent smile playing on her lips again. 

Yoosung’s heart skipped. A mischievous glint sparkled in her eyes as if she knew exactly what she was doing to him. The look in her eyes would’ve been enough to combust him on the spot if it wasn’t for the dusting of pink on her cheeks. The nervous pull on her smile. 

It made his heart grow. She was nervous too. 

Yoosung managed to smile, his breaths almost giddy. “Sure.” He scooped a small spoonful of his cake and held it out to her - just like she’d done. It set his blood on fire to do something so… so  _ intimate.  _ His movements felt stiff and he froze when she leant forward, when she caught his eyes and held his gaze as she took his spoon gently into her mouth. His heart stammered and he stole his eyes away only to catch on another pair of eyes looking directly at him. Two pairs of eyes. Eyes that he recognised instantly. 

Yoosung’s heart screeched to a halt in his chest. Every ounce of blood in his body drained from his face as Zen attempted to hide, ducking his head behind a menu, and Seven - it was obviously him despite him dressing up as a woman - continued to point his phone directly at Yoosung. Without even caring that he’d been seen, Seven gave a gratuitous thumbs up and a wink. 

“Something wrong?” 

Yoosung’s attention stole to her and he snatched his spoon back with a nervous laugh. “N-No, nothing’s wrong.” The heat that had drained from his cheeks now rushed back with force as he realised that both Zen and Seven had been watching them.

Even worse, Seven might have been  _ filming  _ them. 

Yoosung took another mouthful of cake, trying desperately to ignore Zen and Seven where they sat almost directly behind her. Purposely positioned so that she couldn’t see them. How long had been there? How long had they been watching them? From the start? If so, that meant… it meant they’d seen everything. 

As a churning mortification settled in Yoosung’s gut, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out quickly and checked the notification only for his heart to skip. It was a picture message. A photo. Of Yoosung and her moments earlier when she’d offered him a spoonful of her cake - the picture taken at the moment he’d had the spoon between his lips. 

Yoosung shoved his phone deep into his pocket after silencing it. The heat burning on his cheeks took on a mortified annoyance. 

“Everything okay?” she asked, watching him with a kind concern in her eyes. “If it’s something important...”

“It’s not,” Yoosung reassured her quickly, brushing off her concerns and giving her a smile. He wasn’t going to let Seven’s antics ruin his first date. 

She smiled in return, relieved. “How did you find this place? It’s got such a gorgeous view, the cakes are  _ amazing  _ and the atmosphere is great! It’s not too noisy either. I’m surprised you were even able to get a booking!”

Yoosung laughed sheepishly. “I made sure to book early. Zen recommended this place to me.” 

Which, Yoosung realised, is how they knew he was going to take her here. Of course. 

“Well, you made the right choice! I could stay here and look at this view forever,” she sighed, leaning her chin in her hand and gazing whimsically out the large glass windows. 

Yoosung’s heart squeezed in his chest. Instead of admiring the view, all he could admire was her. The background faded around them, even Zen and Seven behind her faded into nothing but background noise. 

She glanced back at him to find him still gazing at her. “What is it? Is- is there something on my face?” She touched the corner of her lips, trying to swipe away imaginary crumbs. 

“I-I was just… admiring the view…” Yoosung muttered beneath his breath, the words catching before he could voice them properly. Despite that, her cheeks coloured pink and she ducked her head as if she’d heard him anyway. Yoosung stole his eyes away, abashed that he’d actually said that. 

After a few moments of silence, of short glances and eyes catching, they both finished the remains of their cakes. 

“Do… do you want to go somewhere? For a walk, I mean,” Yoosung asked, finding his nerves began to settle as his cheesy compliment was left behind. 

“That sounds great,” she agreed with a bright smile. 

They stood up to leave, heading towards the door, when Yoosung noticed Zen and Seven standing up as well. Something tightened in Yoosung’s chest. Without thinking, he grabbed her hand and met her confused gaze with determination. 

“We’re running.” 

She blinked at him.. “What?” 

“This way!” 

With a gentle tug on her hand, she followed him and they ran from the store. They ran from Zen and Seven, merging with the crowds and disappearing into the streets. They ran down the coast, breathless and laughing even though she didn’t know why. 

They stopped on the sand, both heaving and panting for air, and Yoosung cased the beachfront behind them. Zen and Seven were nowhere in sight. 

“What… what was that all about?” she asked, still catching her breath. A light sheen of sweat glistened off her brow. “Not that I don’t mind the exercise after all that cake.” 

Yoosung sighed. “It was Zen and Seven. They were following us. I think… I think they’d been watching us the whole time.” 

He waited, stiff and nervous, for her reaction. For her mortification, her cry of embarrassment or annoyance. 

Instead, she laughed. 

It was breathless and light and caught him off guard. He stared at her, mouth agape, as she burst into laughter. He didn’t know what to say. Didn’t know how to react to this, to her. 

“So that’s why you looked so uncomfortable! Was that when you noticed them? Oh my god. Were they sitting behind me?” 

“You’re… not mad?” 

She drew a final breath of laughter and shook her head. “No. Why would I be? That’s hilarious. I didn’t notice at all!” 

Tension washed off Yoosung’s shoulders as if a gentle wave had cascaded down his back. “Oh. I thought it would… ruin our date or something. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.” 

“Something like that wouldn’t ruin a date,” she said, reassuring him with a smile. “Besides, even if it did, we’d just have to go on another date. Somewhere where we can be by ourselves.”

Yoosung’s heart grew light. “Really?” 

She nodded. “Of course. We have all the time in the world to have dates. And I said I’d pay next time, didn’t I?” She gave him a playful wink and squeezed his hand. 

His hand. 

They were still holding hands. 

Yoosung couldn’t have been happier if he tried.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my last mysme fic. I hadn't uploaded it for ages bcos i forgot about it but i don't write for mystic messenger anymore.


End file.
